One Shots and Reader Inserts
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one shots, reader inserts, and headcannons from my tumblr. Reader inserts are mostly all for both a male and female reader. Feel free to request and please read and review!
1. Nightmares (Sam x Female Reader)

**I like thought it would be fun to share these with you guys so don't forget to submit a review to let me know what you think and feel free to request.**

Prompt: Sam has a nightmare and reader comforts him.

Word Count: 1,626

Note:

Y/N= Your Name

Warnings: bad nightmares, guilty Sam, slightish blood/gore

* * *

Sam Winchester yawned and stretched. He had finally finished the research he had been doing on a monster they had come across during their case and was finally going to sleep. He looked over at Y/n's sleeping figure and smiled. Dean had left to a bar nearby the motel and has been gone since. Y/n and Sam were certain that Dean wouldn't be spending the night at the motel so y/n was sleeping in Dean's bed. She/He had insisted that Sam go to bed but he had refused and even though y/n tried to stay up as long as she/he could, she/he soon fell asleep.  
Sam put his laptop away and got into his own bed and fell asleep. After a couple minutes of dreamless sleep the nightmares began. Ever since he had gotten out of the cage he had been having nightmares. Some days they would be bearable and other days they tore him apart. They varied from time to time but there was almost always a dead Dean in every single one of them. Over time he had been forced to get used to them but tonight they were especially horrible. It started the way it always did: _Dean and him in the Impala. Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in shot gun. They were listening to Asia on the radio and they were smiling and singing along. Sam was happy and when he looked at the rearview mirror, he was surprised to see y/n. But it was a happy kind of surprised. He smiled at Y/n and he/she smiled back.  
Then he blinked and Dean, Y/n, and the Impala was gone. Sam was standing in the middle of the street, alone. He frowned and and started walking aimlessly. He soon came across a house. It looked strangely familiar but he didn't know why. He couldn't remember where he had seen it. He entered the house cautiously, one hand holding a flashlight, the only source of light in the dark house, and the other hand holding a gun. The house gave off an eerie dangerous vibe that unsettled Sam. The walls were coated with shadows and the house was full of darkness. He found a door and stopped. The door stood out like a sore thumb. It was painted white and starkly contrasted the whole house. Sam reached over and opened the door and gasped at what he saw. It was Charlie, bloodied, beaten, and dead. Young, innocent Charlie, laying there _dead _because of him. Sam turned and ran away from the horrible sight. He ran through a long hallway and ended up in what looked like the living friend. Dead bodies of his family and friends littered the room. There was Kevin lying on one of the couches with his eyes burned out, Jo and Ellen on the floor holding on to each other, their bodies, especially Jo's, were bloody and badly burnt. Some pieces of their flesh were missing and one of Jo's fingers was gone. There was also Dean laying on the floor, his chest ripped open and the wounds the hellhounds had caused were overflowing with blood. On the ceiling was his mother and Jess, burned and with bloody stomachs. Sam turned away, barely holding back a sob, and ran from the living room. He ran down a seemingly endless hallway and eventually he slowed to a walk and as he walked he tried to push away the sight of the dead bodies from his mind. A voice calling his name made him stop._

" _Sam. Sammy," the voice called to him. He followed the voice to another room. The door of the room was opened and inside was Y/n sitting on a chair with a book in her/his lap. She/He looked up at Sam and smiled her/his beautiful smile. Almost immediately Sam became calmer and his shoulders relaxed. He always felt calm around Y/n. She/He had a comforting and calming aura that made anyone, especially Sam, feel safe. Her calming aura seemed to be visible. It looked like a white cloud around her. It battled with the shadows around her, trying to fill the room with it's light. Before he could ask Y/n what she/he was doing there, the shadows around her shifted and he saw yellow eyes and the glint of a blade. He didn't have enough time to call out a warning to her/him before the knife was stabbed into her back. Y/n's body jerked from the force of the blow and she coughed out blood. Sam shouted in surprise and tried to run to her but something, arms he thought, grabbed onto him, preventing him from running to her. He struggled against the arms to get to Y/n to help her/him. He pleaded, shouted, tried to make a deal but Azazel only grinned and watched him struggle helplessly._

 _Y/n looked up with blank eyes. "Sam help me. Please Sammy, don't let me die," he/she said. Tears were now falling down Sam's eyes and he struggled harder against the arms. Then the arms started to pull him away from him/her. Sam tried to stop them but struggling was useless. They dragged him out of the house and once he was outside the house caught fire. He duly noted that the reason the house had felt so familiar was because that was the house he had lived for those 6 months before everything changed. The house that was full of so many good memories, all he of them ones he didn't have, was engulfed in flames, taking the dead bodies of his family friends and the dying person he loved with it. Sam laid on the ground, no longer struggling, and sobbed. He heard the voices of everyone who had died because of him whispering accusations. Y/n's voice was louder than the rest and every accusation he/she spat at him hurt Sam and he felt like he was slowly dieing inside. A voice, stronger than all of the other, called to him. "Sam Sam wake up. Sammy!"_

Sam gasped as his eyes flew open and quickly sat up in bed. He was gasping for breath and blinked away the images from his nightmare. His heart was pounding and a trickle of sweat fell down his back. He turned to the person who had woken him from the nightmare. It was Y/n. Sam didn't think about what he was doing, he just did it. He pulled Y/n into a hug, closing his eyes and breathing in her/his scent. He held back a sob and shook in her/his arms.

Y/n blinked in surprise. "Sam . . . what-what's wrong?" He/She had been awakened by Sam moving around in bed so he/she had woken him up. He/She hadn't expected this.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing just-just a nightmare. I'm fine," he mumbled and pulled away. His cheeks were bright red and he couldn't meet Y/n's eyes.

Y/n frowned. "Sam I'm not stupid. You're not fine you're . . ." _Broken._ "Tell me what happened," she/he insisted gently. Y/n had ended up taking Sam's hand to comfort him and Sam looked down at their hands. Though he was nervous to admit it, holding Y/n's hand felt so right. He shook all thoughts of that and looked up at her/him. _I could get Y/n hurt, killed even._ Sam shook his head. "It was just . . nothing that you have to concern yourself with."

Y/n frowned. "Sam you know you can tell me anything. Anything at all." He/She squeezed his hand comfortingly. Y/n's heart ached when he/she saw him like this.

Sam smiled, surprisingly not a forced one. "I know." He hugged Y/n again, this time more relaxed and calm. Sam relaxed against her/him and was able to enjoy the hug. "Thank you for everything."

Y/n smiled and hugged him back. She/He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for but she/he was glad that Sam was calmer. She/He knew Sam wouldn't tell about his nightmare but she didn't want to push him and ruin their little moment. They were close enough that if she/he looked up and Sam tilted his head to the side they would be kissing. Y/n felt her/his cheeks flare up and she/he tried to push the thought away. Unknown to Y/n, Sam was feeling the same thing. He looked down at her/him, his eyes involuntarily looking at her/his lips.

"Y/n," Sam whispered.

She/He looked up, their faces now very close to each other. Y/n blushed. "What's wrong, Sam?" Y/n asked.

"I . . ." Sam blinked and shook himself out the daze. "Would you mind staying here with me?" He blushed. "I mean unless you don't want to."

Y/n blushed and smiled. "Of course I will." He/She shifted so that he/she was under the covers and his/her back was to him. Sam moved under the covers and after a moment of hesitation he put his arm around him/her. When Y/n didn't pull away Sam scooted closer and nestled his chin on his/her shoulder. Y/n quickly turned and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips and just as quickly turned back. Sam blinked in surprise and was caught off guard. He just smiled, taking note of the blush on Y/n's bright red cheeks, and kissed the top of Y/n's ear.

"Goodnight," Sam murmured to Y/n before falling into a dreamless, happy sleep.


	2. Stupid Questions(DeanxFemale&MaleReader)

**I like doing these so don't forget to write review and tell me what you think and feel free to request.**

Prompt: "y'know it's a good thing you're pretty or else life would be very difficult for you"

Word Count: 1,052/1,022

Note: The first half is with a male reader and last half is with a female reader.

* * *

(Dean x Male Reader)

Y/N had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for as long as he could remember. His father was good friends with John Winchester and they would often go on hunts together. Y/N's father would bring him along most times. He didn't feel comfortable around John Winchester but that certainly wasn't the case with his sons. Y/N was very close with the youngest of the Winchester brothers, Sam. He was nice and shared her longing for a normal life. He gave himself the responsibility of being like a big brother who Sam could trust and confide in, he was determined to be a better big brother than Dean was. He was the little brother he never had and he would be damned if he let anything hurt him. Dean Winchester, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned. An obnoxious and annoying one. Dean tormented Y/N whenever he got the chance to. He would never back down from an argument or a fight until he had successfully infuriated Y/N. The only reason Y/N hadn't killed him yet was because he knew Sam wouldn't approve of it.

Y/N was now seated at a table with his laptop in front of him. He was doing research on a monster that sucked a person's brain from their body through their nostrils. Sam was interviewing the families of the victims so he got stuck with the research part of the job. Well, Y/N and Dean were, but he was off in god knows where doing whatever a bored Dean Winchester does. It probably included alcohol or women or men or both.Y/N hated thinking about Dean being with other people, they had no right to be with him. Y/N stopped reading, confused by his last thought. Why should he care about who Dean slept with, it wasn't as if he _liked_ Dean . . . right? No, no he couldn't like Dean, he would rather go to hell than be romantically interested in Dean Winchester. Y/N hated him. He hated how damn handsome, funny, and, at times, caring Dean could be and he hated how Dean's beautiful green eyes lit up whenever he laughed or smiled. He hated how fiercely protective Dean could be of the people he cared about and his fiery determination to keep them all safe no matter the cost. He hated how Dean could make Y/N laugh so easily and how he always tried to lighten the mood whenever a case became too stressful or grimm. No, he simply couldn't have feelings for Dean. Even if he did, Dean didn't think of him that way,

Y/N was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut. He looked up to see Dean walking in with a bag of food from a burger joint in one hand.

"Hey there, Nerd, I brought food," Dean greeted. He set the bag of food on the table Y/N was working at.

Y/N glared at him. "Where the hell have you been, Dean? We were supposed to do research together."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Whatcha got so far?" he asked, looking past Y/N's shoulder at the computer screen.

"I would try to explain but your pea-sized brain wouldn't understand." Y/N said.

Dean put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Wow Y/N tha hurt my lima-sized heart."

Y/N snorted and rolled his eyes.

Dean red the article Y/N had been reading. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Y/N asked.

"Do you think their brains taste like boogers?" Dean asked curiously,

"What?" Y/N repeated, but this time his confusion was tinged with disbelief.

"Do their brains taste like boogers? Like hey eat their brains through their nose so when the brains pass through the nose does it taste like boogers," Dean explained.

Y/N looked up at him in disbelief. " **Y'know, it's a good thing you're pretty. otherwise, life would be very difficult for you**." He expected Dean to be offended and shoot back a witty comment back but to his surprise he only smiled cheekily.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Dean asked.

Y/N choked on his own spit and coughed to try to clear his lungs. His cheeks were burning bright red and when he spoke his voice went up a couple octaves. "What no I was just pointing out how dumb you are."

Dean's smirk only widened. "But you think I'm pretty," he insisted.

"Dean I don't think you're-"

"I think you're pretty too."

Y/N's head snapped up to look at Dean. Y/N's eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw fell open. When he regained his composure his voice was unsteady. "You . . . what?"

"I think you're pretty, handsome actually," Dean repeated. Y/N was surprised with how easily and matter-of-factly Dean said it, like he had been telling Y/N the weather was nice outside instead of how attractive Dean found him. "You have amazing (e/c) eyes that shine when you talk about something you love, soft (h/c) hair that creates a sunny halo around you when the sunlight hits it, and soft, pink lips that you bite when you get upset." As Dean described what features of Y/N's he found attractive, he leaned in closer so that when he was finished, his nose was touching Y/N's. Dean looked down at Y/N's lips and started to bring his lips closer to Y/N's. Y/N had been frozen in shock up until then. He panicked as he tried to figure out what to do. He could push Dean away or lean in. Play safe or take a risk. Y/N took a wild leap of faith and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and the kiss was gentle. It didn't last long but it was full of unspoken words and, dare he say it, love. When they pulled away, both of their faces wore matching grins.

"Still think I'm not pretty?" Dean asked teasingly.

Y/N just laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him again. Guess Y/N was going to hell after all.

* * *

(Dean and Female Reader)

Y/N had been hunting with the Winchester brothers for as long as she could remember. Her father was good friends with John Winchester and they would often go on hunts together. Y/N's father would bring her along most times. She didn't feel comfortable around John Winchester but that certainly wasn't the case with his sons. Y/N was very close with the youngest of the Winchester brothers, Sam. He was nice and shared her longing for a normal life. She put the responsibility of being like a big sister who Sam could trust and confide in. He was the little brother she never had and she would be damned if she let anything hurt him. Dean Winchester, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned. An obnoxious and annoying one. Dean tormented Y/N whenever he got the chance to. He would never back down from an argument or a fight until he had successfully infuriated her. The only reason she hadn't killed him yet was because she knew Sam wouldn't approve of it.

Y/N was now seated at a table with her laptop in front of her. She was doing research on a monster that sucked a person's brain from their body through their nostrils. Sam was interviewing the families of the victims so she got stuck with the research part of the job. Well, she and Dean were, but he was off in god knows where doing whatever a bored Dean Winchester does. It probably included alcohol or women or both.Y/N hated thinking about Dean being with other women, they had no right to be with him. Y/N stopped reading, confused by her last thought. Why should she care about who Dean slept with, it wasn't as if she _liked_ him . . . right? No, no she couldn't like Dean. She would rather go to hell than be romantically interested in Dean Winchester. She hated him. She hated how damn handsome, funny, and, at times, caring he could be and she hated how his beautiful green eyes lit up whenever he laughed or smiled. She hated how fiercely protective he could be of the people he cared about and his fiery determination to keep them all safe no matter the cost. She hated how he could make her laugh so easily and how he always tried to lighten the mood whenever a case became too stressful or grimm. No, she simply couldn't have feelings for him. Even if she did, he didn't think of her that way,

Y/N was snapped out of her thought by the sound of the door slamming shut. She looked up to see Dean walking in with a bag of food from a burger joint in one hand.

"Hey there, Nerd, I brought food," Dean greeted. He set the bag of food on the table she was working at.

Y/N glared at him. "Where the hell have you been, Dean? We were supposed to do research together."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Whatcha got so far?" he asked, looking past your shoulder at the computer screen.

"I would try to explain but your pea-sized brain won't understand." she said.

Dean put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Wow Y/N tha hurt my lima-sized heart."

Y/N snorted and rolled her eyes.

Dean red the article Y/N had been reading. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Y/N asked.

"Do you think their brains taste like boogers?" Dean asked curiously,

"What?" Y/N repeated, but this time her confusion was tinged with disbelief.

"Do their brains taste like boogers? Like hey eat their brains through their nose so when the brains pass through the nose does it taste like boogers," Dean explained.

Y/N looked up at him in disbelief. " **Y'know, it's a good thing you're pretty. otherwise, life would be very difficult for you**." She expected him to be offended and shoot back a witty comment back but to her surprise he smiled cheekily.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Dean asked.

Y/N choked on her own spit and coughed to try to clear her lungs. Her cheeks were burning bright red and when she spoke her voice went up a couple octaves. "What no I was just pointing out how dumb you are."

Dean's smirk only widened. "But you think I'm pretty," he insisted.

"Dean I don't think you're-"

"I think you're pretty too."

Y/N's head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her jaw fell open. When she regained her composure her voice was unsteady. "You . . . what?"

"I think you're pretty," Dean repeated. She was surprised with how easily and matter-of-factly he said it, like he had been telling her the weather was nice outside instead of how attractive he found her"You have amazing (e/c) eyes that shine when you talk about something you love, soft (h/c) hair that creates a sunny halo around you when the sunlight hits it, and soft, pink lips that make a small pout when you get upset." As he described what features of yours he found attractive, he leaned in closer so that when he was finished, his nose was touching hers. He looked down at her lips and started to bring his lips closer to hers. Y/N had been frozen in shock up until then. She panicked as she tried to figure out what to do. She could push him away or lean in. Play safe or take a risk. Y/N took a wild leap of faith and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Dean's lips were surprisingly soft and the kiss was gentle. The kiss didn't last long but it was full of unspoken words and, dare she say it, love. When they pulled away, both of their faces wore matching grins.

"Still think I'm not pretty?" Dean asked teasingly.

Y/N just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Guess she will be going to hell after all.


	3. Small Obsession (CharliexFemale Reader)

Prompt: Charlie loves video games. Most of the time she can separate her online life and real life and tries her best to keep from complaining about it to the reader. Key word: tries.

Word Count: 710

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful day today. You were at Charlie's house today because she wanted to make up that date she had missed because she had been working on a case with the Winchesters. So, you had gone over, expecting to watch a movie with your girlfriend and cuddle in fluffy blankets while eating a whole bunch of junk food that was probably very bad for them. But no. What you got was sitting on a beanbag in Charlie's while reading a very boring book about some guy who was thrown into a universe with monsters in it. You weren't 100% sure you knew what was going on but who could blame you? Meanwhile Charlie was playing some sort of online game. It seemed pretty important, Charlie was leaning in the direction of the screen and her eyes were glued to the game, her hands gripping the controller and her fingers moving wildly. Y/N let out a hmph of irritation. Stupid video gaming, taking your girlfriend away from you and preventing you from cuddling with her. If Charlie noticed your irritation, she didn't show any signs of knowing. Y/N went back to the book but in what felt like seconds later, Charlie let out a frustrated shout and threw the controller to the floor. You jumped and look at her in surprise.

"What happened?" You asked.

"This!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing at the tv screen. The words GAME OVER flashed in luminescent green on the screen.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Charlie it's just a game."

Charlie gasped and put a hand over her heart. "No, Y/N, this is not _just a game_! This is serious. Really, REALLY serious. My so called partner just let the enemy shoot me so he could save himself! And don't get me started on the . . ."

While Charlie ranted, Y/N laid her head on her hand and watched her. Though you had close to no idea what she was saying, you could still appreciate the fact that your girlfriend look cute while doing it. Her eyes got this gleam in them whenever she talked about anything passionately, she waved her hands around wildly, making little gestures to try to add to her explanation, and don't even get me started on her facial expressions. When Charlie imitated something a person said, she would change the pitch of her voice and would use different facial expressions. Right now she was imitating her partner and her voice was high and squeaky (she later explained that even though her partner was a guy he was whining like a six year old girl) and she was scowling and glaring.

" . . . You know what I mean?" Charlie asked after she finished her little ranting session.

Y/N nodded solemnly. "Yup, totally."

Charlie smiled. "See this is why I love you. You haven't been listening to a word I said but you still give me the answer I'm looking for."

You frowned a little. "But I thought it was because I'm incredibly hot."

"That's just an added plus," Charlie said. "A really, really amazing plus." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on your kiss then she turned back to face the tv screen. Before she could grab the remote, you grabbed her hand and tugged on it. "Let's go watch some tv and cuddle," you said.

"I gotta finish the game, babe. When I'm done we will, promise," Charlie said. She was already getting distracted by the characters on screen.

"Come on, Charlie, there's this new Marvel movie I wanted to see with you," Y/N pleaded.

No answer.

"Charlie I'm going to unplug the tv," you warned.

Still no answer.

 _Hmm. What will get her to stop. Ahah!_ Y/N smirked and got off the beanbag. She straightened the shirt she was wearing and started walking to the door slowly. "Fine. If you don't want to go with me now then you probably won't want to go out with me next week. Too bad I got tickets to Medieval Times. Guess I'll just take Dean," you said in an innocent voice.

Charlie dropped the remote and jumped off the bed, tripping over herself to get to you. "What movie did you say you wanted to see?"


End file.
